Waiting for Fang
by JivyGirl
Summary: Takes place after Fang. Max is hurting. Fang is lost without her and the Flock. Will Fang come to his senses and come back? Or will Max try to get over him first? Contains tears and bombs. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, this is JivyGirl! This is my first fanfiction and I am super nervous about what everybody is going to think about it. I will try to update regularly. I know you hear this from every author, but please review (good or bad). Good reviews will probably make me happy and type away! Also, I would love for you to give your opinion on what should happen next in the chapters. I will probably use some of the ideas you give me! Thank you – Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. (sniffle, sniffle)**

**Waiting for Fang**

**Chapter 1**

**MPOV**

Twelve days.

'Twelve days since Fang left.' I thought to myself. Why would he leave me? Why did he have to listen to the people who were obviously wrong? Why do I have to suffer? Why did he leave me broken hearted? Why, why, WHY?

"SCREW HIM! I DON'T NEED THIS! HE DOESN'T WANT ME, I DON'T NEED HIM TO BE HAPPY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stood up on the edge of the cliff I was sitting on, and jumped off it. I opened up my wings, ignoring the pain, and flew one hundred miles per hour back to the house. I cried all the way there.

"Hey Max," Iggy said to me as I walked in the house, "The others are already in bed, but I made spaghetti and left a plate for you. I'll go heat it up."

"Thanks Iggy." I said, my voice cracking.

"Max, were you crying again?" he asked in a worried tone. I couldn't keep it in, I just started crying again. Iggy hugged me, trying to calm me down. "Shh, Max, shh. He'll come back, I know he will. He loves you and cannot live without you. "Thanks. I'm just going to lie down, I'm not that hungry. Thank you so much anyway, Iggy." I said, and then went to my room.

"Fang, please come back to me." I whispered.

**A/N: Okay people, I hope you liked it! Remember, opinions on future chapters are always welcome. Note – ****CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER!**** Just need some inspiration. (Hint, hint)**

**R&R**

**~ JivyGirl =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting for Fang**

**Chapter 2**

**FPOV**

Thirteen days.

Thirteen days since I made the biggest mistake of my life. But, I couldn't go back now. I had already promised her that I would stay away. I would not break that promise, even if it killed me first.

She would meet someone else and get over me first. She probably isn't even upset. The Great Maximum Ride – the girl who brushes everything off like it's nothing.

The girl I would do anything to see her face again.

"Nudge! Will you please stop talking?" I heard a very familiar voice called.

'What the heck?' I thought to myself. I looked up and, sure enough, the Flock was flying over my head. I hid behind some trees so they wouldn't see me. Why does this have to be so hard? I should be able to fly up there and join them. Iggy and Gazzy would at least take me back right? Well…no, not going to do it. So, I just hid there, watching my family and the girl of my dreams fly away.

**A/N: Okay – I just want to say thank you to my first reviewer, Jessie. I would have loved if you logged in so I could have Private Messaged you thanks. But anyway, you made my day! Also, sorry that this was short, but they WILL get longer! I promise. **

**R&R**

**~JivyGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting for Fang**

**Chapter 3**

**MPOV**

I woke up to a bright, sunny day. I felt different. Hmm, maybe I got over him. Wait for it…nope. I'm still broken hearted.

I got up and went to my closet. What happened to my wardrobe? I have nothing to wear. Wow, I sound like Nudge. I must be getting Nudge-ictus. And yes, I do believe that is possible. I threw on a black, fitted T-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and black vans. I had to admit, I looked kind of hot.

I went to my mirror and tried to tame my hair. It was to the middle of my back now. Maybe I need a haircut.

'THAT'S IT!' I thought to myself. I just need some change. Maybe I should get a new haircut, new clothes, a new me?

I put my hair up in a simple pony tail and left the room.

When I got to the kitchen, everybody was there. Well, almost everybody. Him and his dumbness.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Max. Angel told me what you were thinking upstairs and I think a new you is a GREAT idea. Your new haircut could be some highlights with layers. Ooh, you could get it bobbed or some hot pink or lime green highlights if you wanted highlights because that would look really cute on you. You would look totally cool in high heels or cute layered tank tops or shirts. When I am done with you, you are going to look SO amazing!" Nudge said in literally one breath. How does that girl do it?

"Uh, sure. I'll think about that…" I said trying to comprehend everything she just said in a daze.

I got a plate and piled it with four pancakes with extra syrup, ten pieces of bacon, five sausage links, two eggs with lots and lots of pepper, and a big glass of orange juice. Thank you Iggy.

When everybody was done with breakfast I said, "Let's go to the mall. I want to change some things up about myself."

"YES!" Angel, Nudge, and Total exclaimed together.

Let's hope this goes good…

**A/N: I stopped it here because I wanted to have your input on what should happen at the mall. Should it go smoothly? Or should Fang or someone be there? Also, thank you Jessie7517 and GaleLover8 for reviewing. You guys rock – and please give me some input on what should happen. I know it is only two reviews I have, but it makes me so happy! See you guys next time!**

**R&R**

**~JivyGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I really hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it really good. See you at the bottom. Also, sorry I have not updated. I had a stomach bug and missed school because of it. O_o**

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**look **_**like James Patterson? No. Therefore, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter 4**

**MPOV**

We got to the mall about an hour later. Nudge could not find her straightening iron and would not leave without making her hair pin straight.

When we got there, I went right into Victoria Secrets, after telling the Flock they could do whatever.

Who knew there could be so many different undergarments? I told myself, 'New me, new look, new feel.' You know what, it actually worked.

I left there and went into American Eagle. I wanted to get some skinny jeans. I got two dark blue, three white-washed, and one that was tie-died between the two colors. I also got a really cool jacket that said AMERICAN EAGLE across it in white, while the jacket was hot pink.

After that I went to Rue 21 **(A/N: I LOVE that store!) **I got a perfume called "Tarea" and these weird, but nice, nail stickers. I got two tank tops, a green and blue plaid shirt, and a T-shirt that said "Mustaches are Epic" and another that said "I 3 Bacon". Both of them were very well-known facts.

They actually had a salon type thing in the mall, so I went in. I got this really beast hair cut. **(A/N: Best. Word. Ever.)** It was to my shoulders now, with lots of sharp, noticeable layers. I got some side bangs, too. I also had some bleach blond highlights to go with my normal blond hair.

Get this, I got my nails painted. Lime green tips…awesomesauce.

Who needs Fang?

**A/N: Okay, was it good? Or do I need to do something else? Please review. I'm not asking for show, I just want to know your opinion on what should happen next. Because I am sometimes writing and then like – WTF am I supposed to write now? Anyway, chapters will get longer when I know what you want to happen. Oh, if Fang come back it WILL NOT end. I know that for sure. I also want to do a sequel after this too. After I have like, forty, fifty, sixty… How ever many chapters I make. **

** So, I'll stop babbling and you'll review. Right?**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope everyone had an awesome Halloween. I really don't have an excuse for not writing, except for school. So, I'm sorry about that. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**MPOV**

When I got to the place where the Flock was supposed to show up (the food court, of course) I got a little nervous about what they would say.

"Hey guys." I said**.**

"Hey Ma- OH MY GOSH WHAT THE CRAP HAPPENED TO YOU MAX? YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKING GIRL!" Gazzy exclaimed in shock.

"Oh thanks Gazzy. That made me feel so nice. I got little makeover – so what?" I defended.

"AHH! Max you look so pretty! I love your hair – you got highlights. The bleach blonde looks awesome on you! I like your nails too. I love the Aero jacket. It's SO you. You should be a model. I never thought I would see Maximum Ride wearing eyeliner! OMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSHOMGOSH!" Nudge said in one breath while practically jumping in her seat.

"Thanks… I guess?" I said.

"You look beautiful." Angel said sweetly and like, well, an angel.

"Thank you Angel." I said.

"I bet you do you. I don't need to be able to see to know that you are pretty. WORK IT GIRL!" Iggy said, ruining his halfway-decent speech.

I laughed. "Thanks Igs."

"So… I'm starving and I want Chick-fil-A. Anyone else want that? Put in your orders." I said.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to remember it all, I jotted it down on a napkin.

Angel: (2) #6 combos with a large Dr. Pepper.

Gazzy: (2) #1 combos with a large Root Beer and 3 carrot and raisin salads.

Nudge: (1) salad, (1) kids meal, (1) chicken salad sandwich with a large Sprite.

Iggy: (4) chicken salad sandwiches, (2) spicy chicken sandwiches, (1) order of large fries with a large Coke.

Me: (3) chicken sandwiches, (2) orders of fries, (2) carrot and raisin salads with a large Sweet Tea.

I'm not even going to begin on how much that cost. Hey, we got to eat.

After we gobbled down our meals we walked around the mall together and ended up at the movies watching some comedy.

You have to love family.

**A/N: Hope you liked it – and it was longer than usual! So, I'm not sure how to go on with this so… any ideas? Tell me in reviews or PM me. Also, please take the time to go on my profile and answer my poll question. "Should Iggy get his eyesight back in ****Waiting for Fang****?" Please vote!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waiting for Fang**

**Chapter 6**

**FPOV**

I was tired of being alone, so I did the impossibly stupid thing to do.

I called Iggy.

After the phone rang a couple times, he finally answered, "Hey. Who's this?"

"Hey Iggy, it's me… Fang." It was really silent for a minute. Then he said, "FANG! YOU BETTER COME BACK NOW! Do you know what it's like without you? Everyone misses you. Even Total. It's not the same without you, man."

"Iggy, I don't know… How's Max doing?"

"She's okay, I guess."

"Elaborate on that, Igs."

"Well, she got a makeover. She's sounds a little better. Who am I kidding? She misses you like crazy, dude. You gotta come back. For her. Please Fang. She cries for you every night. She says your name while she sleeps. So… please just come back."

"I'm on my way. Bye."

**IPOV**

Fang hung up after saying he was coming back.

He's coming back.

"EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE. FANG'S COMING BACK!"

**A/N: Should I just delete this story? Because I honestly don't know where to go from here…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. You made me so happy! Your encouraging words made me realize that it was stupid to even considering deleting this story. (Even if the chapters are ridiculously short, which by the way, I'm trying to fix.) So, anyway, thank you to: **

**marz loves jj**

**Sylvanna**

**Wingsthatfly**

**Young Rider**

**And I just had to mention the other awesome people who reviewed previous chaps:**

**Fang is awesome, potterpatty96, GaleLover8, and Jessie7517.**

**I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns everything.**

**Chapter 7**

**IPOV**

After I had that little outburst, I remembered, everyone else was out at Target. At least I could blame it on me being blind.

Yeah… no. I'm an idiot.

I guess I'll just clean the house while I wait for my best friend. Wait a minute, I'm blind, I don't have to clean. I guess I could add that to the "good things about being blind" list. That would be the second thing on that list. The first is, "you don't have to look at ugly things."

Where's Fang? It's been a hour already since I've talked to him.

_One hour later…_

Hmm. Maybe he's a couple states away.

_Two hours later…_

But Fang flies pretty fast.

_Three hours later…_

Maybe he got lost?

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" Fang answered.

"Fang, where the heck are you, man?" I asked.

"Iggy, I can't do it just yet. I want to, I want to see everybody, but I just can't yet. Maybe in a month or so. I promise, but please, just a little more time." he pleaded.

"Yeah, okay, I hear you out, dude." I said a, little bummed out.

"Hey Igs. How bout we meet on top of the Hollywood sign?" he asked.

The Hollywood sign? Did he actually freakin' say that?

"Uh, did you seriously say the Hollywood sign? What are you doing in Hollywood?" I exclaimed.

"I just kinda ended up here." He replied.

"Um, yeah, okay. I'll meet you there in about three hours or so."

"'Kay. See you soon, bro."

"See you soon, bro."

We hung up and I just stood there for a minute. O, maybe he wasn't coming home today. Or tomorrow, or two weeks from now. But the Flock will be fine until then. Max will be fine.

Great, now I sound like some dude from a chick flick.

But it didn't matter.

I'm going to see my best friend.

**A/N: Would you guys like it if I wrote a one-shot/short story/ or normal story abot Max, Fang, and the Flock at Christmas time? Maybe a little romance? ;) Okay, so this chapter was a little longer. I hope you enjoyed it. See, Fang didn't come back. Will he ever? Of course he will… Maybe. lol Anyway, thank you so much again for all of the support! Xoxo**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**MPOV**

Things have been getting better. You learn how to cope without that someone being there. You think about them more than you would usually do. You learn to get up and get over it. But the heartbreak and aching is always there somewhere inside you. No matter what you do. It could be so small you don't worry about it, or big enough to cry over it.

This is what life is like without Fang.

And I hate it. It's making me sound like a dramatic little girly girl on a bad soap opera.

Not that I ever watched one…

I try to be strong, especially for the younger ones, but they always seem to see straight through me. It's like I'm a window and everyone can look through the glass and see all of my secrets and pain.

So, I decided to take them out and have fun. Iggy said he'd rather stay home, as long as I brought him back some food since he wasn't cooking.

We ended up at Target to get some new video games, then we were going to Chuck E Cheese's.

Fun.

"Max, look at this! Doesn't it look cool?" Angel asked.

She was holding up some Mario Sports game for the Wii. I can never keep up with that Mario stuff.

"It sure does, Angel. Go ahead and get it." I replied.

"Thank you so, so, so much, Max!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome, sweetie." I said.

After everyone had picked out a game, we paid for it, and headed to Chuck E Cheese.

I hope I survive…

**FPOV**

After I talked to Iggy on the phone, I flew up to the gigantic Hollywood sign. It was around two o'clock in the afternoon, so I had to be careful. But, this is Hollywood. If people saw me, they'd probably think I'm practicing a stunt for a movie.

I'm so glad I'll have someone to talk to for a while. I see people and talk a little bit, but I can't have a whole conversation with a McDonald's dude.

I heard a faint 'plump' behind me and turn around. "Hey Igs." I said.

"'Sup, bro." he responded, a little in awe.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Confused…" he trailed off. What the heck is wrong with him?

"What's wrong, Iggy?" I asked; a little worried.

"I was flying here and I bumped into something, a tree, I think. Anyway, I got knocked out and when I woke up, I… I… I-I could…"

"You could what Iggy?" I asked, suddenly anxious.

"I can see." He said with a smile.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Did you like it? Please let me know if you would like me to do an all human one-shot about Christmas with the Flock in your reviews/PMs. I could always go back and add chapters to build a story. ;)**

**Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **IMPORTANT** I am SO sory I have not updated in so long. That will change, and I will be writing updates regularly from now on.

One day in February, I was at school, talking to my best friends in class. A few minutes later I was called to check out and I had no idea why. I packed my things, I went to the office to sign out, and my dad was there to take me home. I knew it was bad when my dad picked me up because he NEVER does that, and he was supposed to be at work.

We went out to the car, and started driving, he still hadn't said a word to me, so I asked him what was going on. He said, "Your Grandma is in the hospital, and her kidneys are shutting down. It's not looking real good." I was in complete shock. She had talked to my mom just two days ago saying that she went to have mexican, and that she had a stomach ache, but she felt better now.

We got home, and my mom came home a few minutes later, with my little sisters and brother. She had tears in her eyes saying she didn't know what to do, and that she didn't want to lose her mom.

So, we packed really quick, and started driving the twelve hour trip to Tulsa, Oklahoma, where my Grandma was. We spent 5 days at the hospital, with my Uncles and Aunts. We'd spend fifteen hours in the hospital waiting room or cafeteria, then we'd come back the next day to do it all over again.

My Grandma never got any better and passed away. We spent another week there for the funeral, and to go through her things at her house. It has been a hectic few months with school finals after that, and then summer starting with no A/C in the house, because it stopped working.

I would just like to say thank you to those who are reading this and for not giving up this story. Thank you SO much and I hope you enjoy this chapter... :) xx

FPOV

What? Iggy can see?

"Iggy, that's like impossible, man. What do you mean you can see?" I asked him.

"I mean, I can SEE. I can see you, I can see that tree, and can see Hollywood. I got my sight back, dude. I can finally be somewhat normal now."

"Wow, man, congrats. That's amazing."

"So, Fang, how have you been? Where have you been living?"

"Well, I usually sleep up here, in the trees most the time."

"What do you eat?"

"McDonald's, Wendy's, KFC, you name it."

"Are you having fun."

"Somewhat..."

"Do you miss us? At all?"

"Of course I do, Igs. I miss everyone. And I miss you alot. You're my bro, my partner in crime."

"Okay, okay, don't get all sappy with me." he said.

"Hey Iggy, tell me something."

"What?"

"Do I look different to you? Since you're not blind anymore, was thing what you expected?"

"Well, when we were right, you were smaller, paler, weaker - mainly because we were in the School. Now, you're taller, tan, and have biceps and a six pack... But, yeah, you look almost exactly what I expected."

"Cool... Hey, wanna grab some McDonald's?"

"Sure, let's go."

MPOV

Chuck E Cheese.

The most horrible place ever invented.

Ever.

Kids screaming everywhere.

The games are VERY loud.

And that stupid mouse just came ruffled up my hair.

Here comes another headache...

"MAX! Max, Max, Max, Max, MAX!" Nudge, Angel, Gazzy (and total who was in Angel's backpack. Ssh!)  
>screamed at me.<p>

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"We won 500 tickets on one of the games." Gazzy said excitedly.

"Cool, here, I'll keep them safe for you."

I sat back down and ate I piece of pizza. They somehow convinced me to stay until closing time, which is 11:00 pm.

It's 3:30 pm right now.

Kill me now...

Hope you enjoyed it. 5 reviews equals another update.

**Question (give me your answer in your review, please.): What is your BEST pick-up line?**

Yes, it's for the next chapter.

Love you!  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter of Waiting for Fang!

*~*~Remember if you have ANY suggestions/ideas for the next chapter, write them to me in your reviews. If I use your idea I will give you FULL credit in my A/Ns.~*~*

russianlover13: Thank you, and don't worry, I'm going to try to keep this story going.

BlackVenom: I wanted to bring Iggy's sight back, but I wasn't sure how to do it. I'll put some details into this chapter about that. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Enjoy the chapter :) xx

FPOV

Iggy and I are currently sitting in a booth at McDonald's, eating two Big Macs, two large fries, and one large soda each. What can we say? We're guys with an appetite.

"So, Iggy, the whole tree hitting, waking up with sight thing doesn't make sense. Maybe it's like, a power you developed or something?"

"Yeah, you might be right. Either way, I got my sight back, and do you know what that means?"

"Uh... You can do more things on your own. You can actually watch TV, you can see yourself..."

"Well, those are all good things, but the best thing is that I can see hot girls now."

"How could I forget that? Hahaha."

"Look behind you. You see those girls? Yeah, they have been looking our way for the past ten minutes. And the blonde one on the right is all mine."

"Iggy, are you sure? You just got your sight back. Think you got the skills?"

"WHOA! Blow to the ego, dude. I had ah-mazing skills when I was blind. My sight just makes me ten times better."

"Okay, okay. I'll be watching."

He got up from his seat and walked up to the girl and said, "Do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes."

Oh my gosh.

Did he just use that cheesy pick-up line?

And she giggled! She freaking giggled!

They talked for a few more minutes and he came back with her number.

"Told you I have skills."

MPOV

This is pathetic.

I'm playing a game.

At Chuck E Cheese.

And I'm ENJOYING it.

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU EVIL SPONGEBOB! YOU TOO JIMMY NEUTRON!" I yelled in victory.

I was playing a Nickelodeon racing game where you raced in the Bikini Bottom or Fairy World and you were a Nick character. I was Timmy Turner.

And I won first place and got 30 tickets!

Like I said, pathetic...

A/N: Lol - Hope you liked Max's POV, don't worry, there will be more to the Chuck E Cheese Saga. I think you guys notice how short my chapters are. That's just how they are. Some of them might be longer than this, some might not, sorry.

**5 reviews until I post another chapter.**

***Review Question: Would you like Max to meet a guy at Chuck E Cheese?***

Love you! xx


	11. Chapter 11

~*Remember - I LOVE suggestions*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride :'(

Enjoy xx

MPOV

We were finally home. The kids all went to their rooms and crashed, including Total, and I sat next to Iggy on the couch - trying to comprehend what he was saying to me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You have your SIGHT back? Iggy this is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" I yelled at him. I haven't been happy like this in a LONG time.

"Yep, and I even got a girl's number today. It was pretty awesome."

"Wait. What pick-up line did you use on that poor girl?"

"Do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes" he said while giving me a sexy look.

"Iggy! That's a horrible one!" I laughed as I hit him with a pillow.

"Well it works... Anyway, I'm gonna hit the sack. Night Max, love you."

"Night Iggy, love you, too."

I went to my room and got in my bed without even taking my clothes off and fell straight to sleep... Dreaming about Fang and Nickelodeon characters.

FPOV

I slowly and silently climbed into the window of Max's room, just wanting to see her for myself. She looked so peaceful and happy sleeping. I wish I could see what she was dreaming about. Was she dreaming about me. Did she ever dream about me?

I wanted to climb into bed with her and pull her in my arms so bad. But, knowing she was a light sleeper, she would wake up and probably hit me. Which, I deserved to be hit.

I quietly got a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her a note:

Max,

Don't worry. I wasn't stalking you or being a creeper. I just wanted to see that you were ok. You're even more beautiful when you sleep. I'm so sorry I have to do this to us. Just remember - it isn't forever. And if you fall in love with someone else before I get back, I'll understand and respect your decision. I have to go. I love you Max.

I've loved you since I was seven years old.

Fang

A/N: Hoped you liked it - 5 reviews until the next chapter. Please? :) 


End file.
